The Girl Next Door
by CSI-Sidle-Willows
Summary: This is back when some of the gang was in high school. No reference of Nick at all sorry. The people that are in the story aren't exactly friends either. The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane in here


_A/N: I love this song and I always tend to connect songs off the radio to CSI. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own the son (The Girl next Door By: Saving Jane) or Csi's characters. I just like to play. Anyway, on with the fic!_

**Summary: This is back when the gang was in high school. They weren't exactly friends, just read.

* * *

**

Sara and Grissom walked to their Physics class for the first period of the day. They had been dating for a while and walked to class together since they had all the same classes. Usually they were late or right on time, but today they were really early.

"Can you believe we are finally seniors Griss?" Sara slapped his arm playfully as they went to sit on a desk.

"No it's really hard to believe. Are you ready for tonight?" He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Tonight? What's tonight…oh shit its homecoming. Great another game sitting in the stands in my stupid band suit." She began to frown as she put her hands up to her face.

"Hey its ok, at least we can sit together during third quarter." He pulled her hands down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Yeah, but we have to watch the freakin' homecoming court. Do you know who's in the homecoming court! Catherine Willows, ugh! We have to watch her flaunt around like it's the flippin' Miss America Pageant. I hate homecoming!" Sara stood up and began to pace.

"It will be fine babe. Besides who says you have to watch the court? You can just watch me. I'll change your mind about homecoming." He winked as the bell rang and they moved to their seats. After class they walked to the high school parking lot since they had free periods until after lunch. They got into Grissom's car and he drove them to a little strip mall.

* * *

"What are we doing here Gil?" Sara said giving him that gap-toothed smile that warmed his heart.

"You can do whatever you want, but I have a plan that I need to follow through with." Grissom stepped out of the car.

"Griss, no fair! You know I hate surprises!" She said as she chased him.

"You won't hate this one, I promise." He kissed her and continued his trek to the shop on the corner. Sara realized he was going to an expensive flower shop.

"Damn him, he's doing something sneaky. Ugh maybe I should just play along." She walked to a pet shop. The brunette knew how Grissom loved his bugs so she figured she would get him some. After she bought them she walked back to the car and found Grissom leaning against the door of the car.

"What is that? Is that from the pet shop?" He was pointing at the box Sara was carrying.

"Yes, it's a surprise since you're surprising me." Grissom began to pout as he found out he wasn't getting his surprise yet.

"Pweez Sara. Pwetty pweez." He was putting on his best puppy dog face and sounding as much as a five year old asking for a puppy as he could.

"Ok, fine! Damn that puppy dog face! I got you a tarantula." She cringed as she handed him the box. Her boyfriend grinned as he opened the box.

"It's not just a tarantula; it's a red-kneed tarantula." He pulled it out and began to let it crawl up and down his arm, which caused Sara to squirm.

"Let's go take him to your house since it's nearly time for us to get back to school anyway." Sara opened the car door.

"Ok let's go." He said as he boxed up the tarantula and got in the car.

* * *

Back at school everyone was talking about who they thought was going to get homecoming queen. Catherine's posse followed her reassuring her that she was for sure going to win. Her boyfriend Warrick joined her and began to walk to their next class, while Wendy and Greg veered off to their class. Grissom and Sara went to their class which coincidentally had Warrick and Catherine in it.

"Ugh, it's geek love Rick. Ha-ha, are you going to have fun playing in the band tonight Sara? Is your boyfriend going to have fun sitting in the stands while mine is playing quarterback winning our school a game? What losers!" Warrick escorted her towards their desks after her rout of the couple.

"I can't stand her! She's such a…a… a bitch!" Sara whispered into her boyfriend's ear.

"I know honey, it's ok. Just ignore her." Grissom consoled her.

* * *

The rest of the school day flew by and Gil gave Sara a ride home and took off to get her surprise. He pulled up to the strip mall and went into the flower shop where he was before lunch. He paid the cashier after he got the surprise and left for Sara's house. He pulled up to her house and walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Sara opened the door and Gil jumped into the doorframe.

"SURPRISE!" He said as he held out a long flowing mum specially made for the homecoming.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful, I didn't get you a garter though." She said in a tone of disappointment.

"It's ok, you got me the tarantula I wanted for a long time." Grissom pinned it to her and they walked to the car. They began to drive toward the band hall so Sara could get ready for tonight's game. "Thanks again babe for the tarantula." He kissed her as she got out.

"No, thank you Mr. Grissom. This mum is beautiful." She said as she returned the kiss before running off.

During the first half Grissom and Sara stole every glance they could possible, but then came halftime. Halftime is showtime, so the band marched out onto the field to play for the entranceof the homecoming candidates. Sara kept her eyes locked on Grissom until Catherine came out, then she directed her attention to the blonde for entertainment.

**_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_  
**

_She looks ridiculous; out their thinking she's better than everyone else. Shaking her ass, ugh I just want to hit her!_

**_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_  
**  
She quickly diverted her attention back to her lover. She quit playing her instrument long enough to act like she was gagging herself to make Grissom laugh. Finally they announced the king a queen…surprise, surprise. Warrick and Catherine.

"Finally third quarter." Sara said to herself as she laid her drum down. She proceeded to sit next to Grissom, but was interrupted by the queen herself.

"Having fun band geek? What about your queer little boyfriend?" Catherine didn't leave enough time for Sara to respond to the harsh statement. Sara realized that she quickly ran off to meet with Wendy. Senior class president

_**She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want**_

**_Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_**

"I can't stand that bitch Grissom! There's gonna be a girl fight tonight." She balled her fists up as if she was in the act of punching someone. The third quarter went along way too fast for the couple, but Sara still had to go to the band for the fourth quarter. They parted with an innocent kiss on the lips.

_**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else**_

After the game was over Sara put her drum away and walked outside to look for Gil's car, but found trouble instead. Catherine had come to meet Sara to start a fight.

"Your boyfriend is too good for you, ya know? I think he's kinda cute. Besides, who is he gonna want…a band geek, or a prom queen _and_ homecoming queen?" That was the last straw, Sara was pushed over the limit and no one was here to stop her. She lunged at Catherine.

"You bitch! He loves me, ask him. Why would he want a slut like you?" Sara and Catherine were exchanging blows. The girls kept punching until Sara knocked Catherine down. "You bitch! He loves me and no slut will change that. You may be the prom queen and I'm in the marching band, but I'm the girl next door." Catherine began limping her way to the parking lot.

_**Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
**_

_I finally hit her! Ha-ha, I did it, and I told her off. This is great._

Sara ran toward Grissom's car as soon as she spotted it and greeted him with a kiss.

"I love you!"

_**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...**_

_A/N: I love this song so I put it in here. Hope you like, I know I do. I normally write other stuff but this song really motivated me to do this particular one. Oh yeah, I dedicate this story to Tha Gurl Next Door (One of my readers on FF) Thanks, now review por favor. Muchas Gracias! _


End file.
